fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exar Tremayne
Daniel Ragnos (Danieru Ragunosu) is an SS-Class Mage of Skyhunter guild wherein he is a leader of Dragon Gate Team.Daniel was sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. Appearance Daniel is a tall slim young man messy dark brown hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upward and a tuft obscuring part of his forehead.The eyes are brown.His arms are covered with tribal draconian tattoos similar to marks on his Dragon foster mother's body marks.He has a Snakehead Symbol of Skyhunter Guild on his right shoulder. Daniel's outfit consists of a light grey coat with studs and draconian marks,below it black pants,with ankle boots and a black shirt.His armes a bandaged.On his neck he wears a necklace,given him by his Dragon Foster Mother Azalya,the necklace is made of Dragon's fang.Sometimes he changes his coat to a black one. In Dragonforce his appearance changes:His hair turns dark grey along with his eyes.The dark purple lightning aura covers him and dark purple draconian claws cover his hands.The whlole his body is getting covered with scale-like draconian marks looking like a tribal pattern. Personality Daniel is not a talkative person,oftenly not trusting strangers,he likes staying alone,improving his Dragon Slayer skills making them closer to a real dragon.Spending most of his time training,he trains as hard as if it would be the last day before he will have to face Acnologia.Sometimes he might show his sadistic side,which is not very harsh. He only trusts his only friend-the exceed from Edolas named Samson.While being with him,Daniel is easy-going,friendly and cheerful. Daniel does not count his non-dragon slayer opponents as the ones to compete him.He thinks,average human or any non-dragon slayer mage can be a victim or a friend,but never an enemy,for they are never equal to a Dragon,this philosophy is close to the philosophy of Dragons 400 years ago. His main aim in his life is to defeat Acnologia and to become a new Dragon King,also to gain the ability to turn into a Dragon. Daniel really admires Acnologia and interests in his story Daniel suffers terrible motion sickness,his skin pales,cold sweating,barely stands on his feet and,sometimes throws up. He is sure,that the Dragon Slayers are not mages,they are the half-dragon humans with dragon abilities. History Like another Dragon Gate member-Michael Snakebite Daniel was at the age of two when he was found by a Dragon.His town was also the part of a country destroyed by Acnologia.Orginially he is an orphan born over four hundred years ago, Daniel was raised by a Dragon known as Azalya, who taught him Eclipse Dragon Slayer Magic; Azalya, like the other Dragons she conspired with,ended up implanting her damaged soul in Daniel's body, and then used his body as a host to create anti-Dragonification antibodies.From here, Daniel was sent four hundred years into the future via the Eclipse Gate, arriving on July 7, X777, so that his foster parent could use the Ethernano-dense atmosphere to also heal her soul and recover enough to possibly defeat Acnologia, alongside the other wounded Dragons.Noticed,that his mother dissappered,he went traveling and training alone.Six years he was travelling and training,before he went to Edolas.There he met his would-be friend Samson,who was an exceed.Together they went to Earthland and became the team of independent mages.Some time later,because of need for money,they joined the Skyhunter Guild.Where he founded the Dragon Gate team consisting of four Dragon Slayers of the Guild:Daniel himself as a leader Matthew Blackhawk,Stefan Blackhawk and Michael Snakebite.After dragons shown themselves again,Azalya told him,that when half of her soul was extracted byAcnologia,she kept it in the necklace of Dragon Fang.Then she gave it to Daniel,at that was giving him the half dragon's power,before she left him forever,she extracted last part of her soul into Daniel,giving him power of the whole dragon,and making him the strongest Dragon Slayer after Acnologia.Azalya understood,that it might dragonify her son,but his was the only way to defeat the Black Dragon Magic and Abilities Eclipse Dragon Slayer Magic:Daniel is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves.As and eclipse dragon slayer,he can consume solar and lunar power, to regain his strength and to heal the wounds.During the sun eclipse he becomes completely invincible and his magic is infinite,until the sun eclipse is ended.The power of attacks depends on Daniel's emotions.His Dragon foster mother Azalya sequently extracted both parts of her soul into him,and gave him the whole dragon's full power by that. Spells Eclipse Dragon's Roar Eclipse Dragon's Angel Claw Eclipse Dragon's Pulsar Fist Eclipse Dragon's Silver Wing Eclipse Dragon's Fang Eclipse Dragon's Scythe Eclipse Dragon's Sword Horn Dragon Slayer Secret Art Atritus Gloria:Sky Shattering Atritus Gloria:Chaos Overture Atritus Gloria:Blazing Star